John "Hannibal" Smith
John "Hannibal" Smith is one of the Fun Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions that is playable when you purchase the 71251 Fun Pack. Background The A-Team is a group of ex-United States Army Special Forces who were wrongly convicted of a crime during the Vietnam War. Managing to escape from the military police, they fled to Los Angeles, where, as fugitives, the A-Team work as soldiers of fortune, using their military training to fight oppression or injustice. Colonel John "Hannibal" Smith along with Sergeant B.A. Baracus, Captain H.M. "Howling Mad" Murdock, and Lieutenant Templeton "Faceman" Peck make up the A-Team. The skill that Hannibal is most famous for, is his strategic ability. He nearly always has an equally crazy and brilliant plan that gets the goals of the mission done. He styles himself as a "master of disguise", though his skill lay not so much in how convincing his disguise was, but in his ability to assume any role and convince others that his role is genuine. Most episodes begin with the prospective clients coming to meet the A-Team, and instead, being introduced to one of Hannibal's comic aliases. Hannibal uses his various disguises to screen all the A-Team's potential clients to assure they were not fronts for the military—sometimes playing more than one at a time. Clients often make reference to Mr. Lee, the owner of a Chinese laundromat who tells them where to meet the team. World [[The A-Team|''The A-Team]]: A-Team Headquarters Abilities * Target * Silver LEGO Blowup * Character Changing Ability (Can transform into B.A., Faceman, and Murdock) Quests * Lights, Camera... Aquamaniac! * Trailer Park Lark Trivia * He was portrayed by the late George Peppard in The A-Team NBC-TV series. In the 2010 movie, he was portrayed by Liam Neeson, who also voiced Bad Cop in The LEGO Movie. In the game, he is voiced by David Lodge. * It was confirmed by Arthur Parsons responding to a tweet that he can change into B.A, Faceman and Murdock by using the Character Selection wheel. ** In order to make B.A change into '''Hannibal' and the rest of the team, you must finish a quest from Hannibal in order to have access. * His Aquamaniac suit appeared in LEGO Dimensions. This is a reference to the pilot episode when we first see a look of Hannibal wearing his Aquamaniac suit in the TV show. * He is so far the only playable good character who acts as a boss in the game, but only for the Lights, Camera... Aquamaniac! quest. * Instead of smoking cigars like in the TV show and film, his idle animation shows him eating a carrot. This is due to LEGO Dimensions being a family-friendly game. ** This idle animation is loosely similar to Bugs Bunny's habit of munching carrots in the Looney Tunes cartoons. Gallery Category:Characters Category:The A-Team Category:The A-Team Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Male Characters Category:2016 Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Playable In-Game Characters Category:Index Category:Wave 6 Category:Fun Pack Characters Category:Quest Giving Characters Category:Target Ability Category:Silver LEGO Blowup Ability Category:Bosses Category:Adventure World Bosses Category:A-Team Category:Wave 6 Characters Category:Character Changing Ability